


For the Second Time Around

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„If you had the chance to live your life for a second time – What would you do?”<br/>“I would live my life for the first time,” Nicaise said.</p><p>-</p><p>The ghosts of Damen, Laurent and many of their companions are asked what they would change if they could live for a second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/gifts).



„If you had the chance to live your life for a second time – What would you do?”

“I would live my life for the first time,” Nicaise said.

 

Jokaste’s voice rose from the mountains of Vask, from the lands where her ashes had been scattered. “I would have never tried to find love within palace walls.” “Oh, but you did find love there,” Kushel said, as if Jokaste would ever forget. “And I found love in Vask,” Jokaste said. She sealed her words with a kiss.

 

Laurent had a guilty expression on his face. Damen looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes: “My scars have healed.” But Laurent shook his head: “I’m thinking about Aimeric.”

 

“Erasmus, do you regret staying a slave when you were asked to chose?”

“No, exalted.” Erasmus was blushing. He looked young, “Not at all.”

“And if you could have chosen not to start training in the first place? Would you live in the world, the second time around?”

The direction of the wind changed. It was now blowing from across the ocean. It tasted salty. Erasmus turned his head in the direction the wind was coming from. He looked as if he was contemplating a distant memory. Then, he shook his head. And smiled, in earnest: “If you want to master an art you have to give up on something.”

 

“What about you, Kallias?”

Kallias’s face lit up with a mischievous grin. “I certainly don’t regret that kiss.”

“And if you could have chosen in the first place?”

“Erasmus would have died if I had chosen in any other way.”

“There’s nothing you regret?”

“I don’t know why it never happened. Ballads should be written about me.”

 

Damen and Auguste spoke at the same time: “We would be friends.”

 

Charls would have two apprentices named Lamen and Charls. That he was sure of.

 

Then, Loyse raised her voice.

Everyone already knew what she was going to say before they heard her speak the first word.

 

Despite so many people wanting a second chance to kill him, no one ever asked the regent.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea that ballads should be written about what Kallias did from a ficlet by Fahye: http://fahye.tumblr.com/post/141163848161/are-u-still-taking-captive-prince-prompts-i-was#notes


End file.
